coc_elite_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
War 32 - Dark4U
Nice job last war. Good solid teamwork. Okay, it helped that they sucked. Let's not let up! One thing to help with coordination that we are trying is using the Line app. Add steint as your friend, and he (I) will add you to the team chat. I want to continue the previous plan again where the crews are organized as follows: * Widow crew's goal is 1 or 2 on all TH10s bases. * Kato crew's goal is 2 on all tough TH9s. * Tizzy crew's goal is 3 on all other TH9s and most of the TH8s. * GattoMatto crew's goal is 3 on all remaining bases. I put people in the crews that I thought made sense for their abilities. I could be wrong. If I am, move yourself! Please plan out your attacks and ask for help. We are going to need every star. Also, if you were 3 starred last war, look at why and adjust. These guys are stronger, but are beatable!!! But, we need to be on our game and not waste attacks! Their bottom is weak, we need to clear it. Widow's crew, if at all possible hold attacks until last 6 hours. If we need to go down, we will. Some tweaks to the crew assignments. If you think you are in the wrong crew, please ping steint. ---- Squads # Widowmaker's crew - #1 - #8 (avg exp 105.00) # Andrew's crew - #9 - #21 (avg exp 87.20) # tizzy's crew - #22 - #35 (avg exp 74.00) # GattoMatto's crew - #36 - #45 (avg exp 58.20) ---- Widowmaker's crew * 1 - 8 - goal is 1 or 2 on all bases in this group. If you need to go lower, feel free. Crew members * blinkermech * whitematter33 * steint * Widowmaker * RIVAS Attack Dibs * 6 - steint * 7 - white ---- Andrew's crew * 9 - 21 - we need to have at least 2 on all of these. If you can't get 2 or 3, go lower. Crew members * Andrew * FattTV * noghannanttpygf * xXTheOctoganXx. * xXTheOctagonXx * raychee * GattoMatto1970 * Stevenile * Thunk Attack Dibs * TBD ---- tizzy's crew * 22 - 35 - you are the key. there are a lot of you and a lot of bases! we need to have 3 on most if not all of these! If you clear these, you can look up or down to help!!! Crew members ''' * jmazz * Travla * Azubu * rerun * Norwalk Ray * tizzy * KingBelowMe * voltron * RabidSquirrel * InvestLT * ScubaTron10 * superman101585 * ellad * tasmanianaddict * Great Lord Matt * Made Monster * superprettypony * Musawi * xXbeastXx * fellaguydudeman '''Attack Dibs * rabidsquirrel 29, 35 ---- GattoMatto's crew * 36 - 45 - we need 3 for all of these! If you clear these, then look up to help! Crew members * jake * aragorn * Musawizo * juilian * LeChevalierMort * Chadwellington * Gadi * Krstffr * ric035 * zathris * The BEAST Attack Dibs * TBD Category:Coc